Second chances are hard to come by
by Ilovedeschanels
Summary: Bones chose Sully and sailed away with him.  It's been a year and now she's back.  Can she go home again?  Has everything changed?  Will Brennan get a second chance or did she miss her moment.
1. Chapter 1

Moments and Second Chances

I don't own Bones

Season 2

* * *

It had been a year since she had been at the Jeffersonian and she couldn't wait. She knew Sully was a mistake. She had known after a month at sea that she didn't love him. In fact, she had always known. The only thing that kept her from heading home when they reached Lisbon was her pride. She couldn't return to the Jeffersonian after another failed relationship. She reasoned that Sully would make this relationship work; the only thing she needed to do was give him time. If she were really honest with herself, she knew the reason why it wouldn't work. She could never fall in love with Sully. She was already in love with another man and in the end Sully accepted that fact.

* * *

**Yesterday at the dock……….**

"Are you sure about this Tempe?" Sully said.

"Positive Sully. I'm sorry we didn't work out but I have to be completely honest with myself. I have to give this a shot." Brennan says.

"I still love you. But, I have to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"If you loved him as much as you say you do why did you go away with me?"

"I was scared he didn't feel the same about me as I felt about him. Then he told me to go. He told me to be happy and for the longest time I tried. I fooled myself into thinking that if I just gave us enough time I would fall in love with you. I'm sorry for leading you on." She says looking down at her feet.

"No, I'm sorry Tempe. I saw how much you two cared about each other and I still tried to get in-between you. I was selfish and for that I'm truly sorry."

"It's okay Sully. I was the one who left with you. I ran away from my own feelings. I'm sorry for what I did. I still care about you Sully but I have to follow my heart for once."

"I understand Tempe. But, I have to warn you. It's not going to be easy for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of the saying, 'You can't go home again'."

"Of course, I can go home again. I still have my apartment and furniture Sully."

"No, Tempe. I'm saying a year is a long time and you left him for another man. You're only allowed a certain number of moments before you miss your chance. You and Booth had something but, you gave that up the moment you sailed away with me."

Tempe's eyes begin to water.

"No Sully, I don't accept the moment hypothesis. I'm going to go back there and everything will be okay. I will be accepted and everything will be like normal."

Sully gives her a look. He gives her one last hug knowing it will be his last. She was leaving him but, he didn't have the heart to break it to her.

"Goodbye Tempe. Promise me you'll talk to Angela before you go back to work. Okay."

"Bye Sully. Have a good trip to the Bahamas."

With that Sullivan sailed away a second time, only this time he wasn't coming back.

* * *

As Brennan strolled her way into the lab, she was assaulted by familiar noises. All around her scientists were milling about doing everyday things and it made her smile. As she looked around she wondered, "How could I ever leave this place." 

"My thoughts exactly Dr. Brennan." A sheepish looking Jack Hodgins says to her.

"Hi Hodgins, Keeping out of trouble." She says to him while giving him a heartfelt hug.

"Of course not. Someone's got to live it up around here."

They both make there way to Brennan's office when a loud squeal silences the lab. In a matter of moments Angela darts out of her office and gives Brennan a hug.

"Bren, you're finally home. How was Australia? Did you meet any hot guys? I love your tan."

"I missed you to Angela. I'll tell you all the details at lunch. Where's everyone else."

"Well Cam moved back to New York, Dr Goodman is off for the week, and Zach is out on a case."

"Really Zach is out in the field. Yeah, him and Booth are partners now. Booth's even teaching Zach self defense techniques and small arms training."

Brennan's eyes widen as she takes a seat in her office.

"Booth's giving Zach a gun?"

"A lot's changed sweetie. There have been a couple of close calls where Zach has had to hold a firearm on a suspect, and lets just say both Booth and the suspect were scared Zach would shoot them. I think Booths just trying to cover his yummy behind."

As they were talking they heard a pair of voices making their way onto the platform. Brennan recognizes the voice and quickly moves out of her office.

"Come on Zach, it's just a double date and she's pretty hot." Booth says with a raised voice.

"No Booth, I have work to do and what does her body temperature have to do with anything."

"Listen Zach, it's my Tracy's sister and I would consider it a favor. Also, we're partners and I would do it for you if you asked."

"But, you have a girlfriend agent Booth. That wouldn't be good for your relationship."

"Geeze, you need to get out more. Come on Zach, I've met her and you two would have a lot in common."

"I don't see what we could have in common."

"She's a genious and she's working on George Washington University's solar car project."

Zach instantly looks up, "Fine, we'll set a date for after this case is finished."

"Sweet. I've met her Zach and I promise she's as socially awkward as you are."

Brennan had heard their entire conversation and froze. _Girlfriend? Oh god. What if I'm too late? What have I done?_

Booth turns around and sees her frozen in place.

"Bones?"

"Hi Booth."

He quickly runs to her and envelops her in a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you Bones."

"I've missed you too Booth."

"Alright squint squad, everyone at Wong Foos in an hour dinneer is on me. Come on Bones lets catch up." He says as he's dragging her to his SUV.

Angela looks at her friends retreating back and says, "Some things never change." She says to Hodgins. Then she sighs.

"Unfortunately, some things do."

"Why didn't you tell her about Tracy?" Hodgins says.

"She had to come back on her own What good is knowing about Tracy if she didn't make up her mind about Sully?"

"I guess your right but still, I wouldn't want to be her right now. "

* * *

What did you guys think. Did the chapter run a little long? 


	2. bar

**Second Chances**

I don't own Bones

* * *

Booth takes a seat at the bar and looks at his partner. She had taken his breath away when he saw her at the lab. She always thought she was beautiful but, the year away had just added to her looks. "I guess it's true, absence does make the heart grow fonder". He thought to himself.

"So Bones, tell me about your trip." He stated.

"Well Booth there's nothing much to tell. Sully and me spent most of the time sailing to Africa and Europe. It was beautiful but, it can't compare to home."

She looks him in the eyes and sees a flash of hurt at the mention of Sully. In an instant it's gone but, she had seen it. It gave her hope that she could still get everything she ever wanted. She had messed up once, she'll be damned if she does it again.

He gives her his charm smile and says, "Well, I've missed you Bones. Getting a random letter every four months or so wasn't enough. I mean who else is going to tell me to stop my alpha male tendencies."

She has a genuine laugh.

"Come on Booth, I'm sure someone else has been on the receiving end of your alpha male tendencies. Didn't you say you had a girlfriend at the lab."

"And the oscar for best female actor goes to Temperance Brennan." She thinks to herself. It took all of her strength to say that last sentence with a straight face.

Booth is oblivious to his partners turmoil and smiles.

"Yeah, I met her four months ago at an FBI charity auction. She's a friend of Rebecca's if you can believe it. Rebecca went with her to the auction and she thought we'd hit it off. So, without anyone's knowledge. Rebecca placed phone bids for her. When she won, she gave Rebecca the biggest death glare."

Seeley starts to laugh remembering the story. This brings a frown to Tempe's face.

"Anyways, guess who fetched the highest price at the auction." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

Tempe begins to grin a little.

"I swear. I thought when I left your ego couldn't get any bigger."

Booth looks at her with a mischievous smile and says, "Bones trust me. The size of my ego is bigger than you think it is and I know how to use it."

Tempe catches on to his double entendre and blushes.

"Shut up Booth. You shouldn't be flirting with me, you have a girlfriend." She says while laughing.

"But flirting with you is part of the job description Bones. Actually, it's one of the perks."

Tempe just slaps his shoulder, trying to ignore the many unpartnerly thoughts going through her mind.

"Anyways, Rebecca had better matchmaking skills than I thought. When we went out for our date Tracy and me just clicked. We ate dinner, danced, and talked all night. By next evening, I found myself calling her for another date and here we are three months later."

The rest of Booths story dampens Tempe's mood considerably. One minute she's joking with him like it's old times and the next minute she wants to get away from him. To make things worst Booth seemed pretty happy with his life. Tempe needed to talk to Angela, maybe she could help her out of this situation.

"All this can wait until tomorrow. Tonight, I'm going to enjoy myself." She thought to herself.

It was then that Booth told Sid to change it to the six o'clock news. Sid obliged.

Tempe looks at Booth and says, "Since when do you watch the six o'clock news instead of a hockey game?"

Booth smiles and says, "Well, things change in a year Bones. Plus, my girlfriend would kill me if I missed her show."

Brennan looks at the tv and their on the local news was Tracy Stevens. She was blonde, beautiful, and by the looks of her current interview, she was very intelligent. If she was depressed before, she was damn near hysterical now.

She swallows her drink and quickly asks for another.

"Whoa, slow down there Bones. The night is still early."

She smiles a fake smile at him and says, "Come on Booth. I thought this was a celebration."

Booth thinks he sees a flash of pain across her eyes but quickly denies it. He hasn't seen her in a year and he thinks it's just the stress of coming back. If she wanted to celebrate tonight, then Booth was going to make sure she wasn't alone.

"Alright Sid, hit me too."

This was going to be a long night both of them thought.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too boring. Please review. I can't tell if this story is bad or not without reviews.**


	3. Talk

**Second Chances 3**

**I don't own Bones**

**Season 2 AU**

**To all of you that reviewed, thanks. **

* * *

Brennan woke up with a pounding headache. She looked around the room and tried to figure out where she was. It was clear this wasn't her apartment but for the life of her she couldn't figure out where she ended up last night. As she got up to look around, she suddenly notices how big the room is around her. She also notices the four-poster bed with exquisite linens. She had never seen such an extravagant bedroom before. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking. 

"Are you alright sweetie?" Angela says as she opens the door.

Tempe looks at her and sighs in relief.

"I am now Ange. Where are we?" she says

Angela smiles and says, " Where in Jack's mansion. Or I guess you can call it Chez Angela since I live here as well."

"I'm glad you're with Jack but, I never thought I'd see you living in a place like this."

"I know. It goes against my artist sensibilities. But, I would gladly make some sacrifices for love." Angela says smiling.

Brennan gets up and stretches.

"Why don't you say we get some coffee and girl talk on the way to your apartment."

Brennan yawns and says, "That would be great. I need a cup right now."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to a diner. They take a seat and order some coffee. 

"So, I assume that you know. I've never seen you consume that much alcohol before." Angela states.

"Yeah, I heard a little at the lab and Booth told me about her when we got to the bar. Why didn't you me Ange?"

Angela takes a sip of coffee and looks at her friend.

"Would it have made a difference? Would you have dropped everything and come home if you knew?"

Tempe looks down at her cup and says, "No."

"That's why I didn't tell you sweetie. Besides, I couldn't run interference and run off every female I saw him with. He's too good of a man. The female population was bound to notice he was single. Women were coming left and right to claim him." Angela says with a smirk.

"I know Ange. I just wish it didn't take me so long to figure it out."

"You already knew Bren. You were just too scared to do anything about it."

" I know." She says in a whisper.

Angela looks at her and says, "Hey, I did run off three of them while you were gone. The only reason this one stayed is because she had help."

Brennan can just see Angela running off potential mates. She begins to form a smile at the thought.

"What should I do Ange? I've finally found the courage to go after him and he's not available. Should I just tell him how I feel? Do you think he feels the same?"

Angela looks at her friend and studies her.

"Listen Bren, I have to know. How do you feel about Booth?"

Tempe looked her in the eye. Angela's gaze was unsettling.

"Isn't it obvious how I feel about him?"

"I need to hear the words Bren. I can't give you my help for anything less."

She looks at Angela. She knew what Angela wanted. Ange wasn't going to help her if she didn't say the words.

Brennan took a deep breath.

"I love him Ange. I never knew what love was until I realized I lost it." Her eyes become glassy. "When I was out there he was all I thought about. I was with Sully but I knew he wasn't the one for me. I traveled the world thinking I could find the missing piece that would make my life whole and when I realized where it was, it was too late. Please, help me."

Angela looked at her friend and found what she wanted. The sound of Brennan being so broken brought a tear to Angela's eyes. Now that she knew what Brennan wanted, she had no choice but to help her.

"Alright sweetie, I'll help you but you have to do as I tell you. It's not going to be easy and it's not going to be quick. In fact, you might not get what you want but in the end I think I can give you the best chance for getting him back."

"Thanks Ange. I'll do anything to get him back."

"It's not going to be easy Bren. I think Booth's almost to the point of asking her to move in. You're going to have to run her off like you did Tessa."

"How do I do that? I don't remember running Tessa off. Why can't I just tell Booth how I feel."

"No Bren. That's not the way to do this."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's too quick and he's in love with someone else."

"So what? He cared about me before and he still cares about me!"

Angela shakes her head.

"I don't doubt that he still cares about you sweetie but, you don't know what it was like when you left. He was depressed for months. He used to spend hours sitting in your office wondering where you were, what you were doing. Then one day, I saw him shut your office door. That was nine months ago and I haven't seen him enter your office since."

Brennan starts to cry. She wipes the tears away with a napkin.

Angela looks at her friend and begins again.

"He let you go that day. He gave up delusions he had of you and him. In fact, I'm pretty sure he thought you weren't coming back." Angela pauses, " And even if you did, he was pretty sure you weren't coming back, for him."

The last sentence was like a dagger to the heart. Angela flinched. She knew that the last statement was harsh but she had to know what she was up against.

"How can he think that? I told him I would come back. He knew it was just a year. My life and everyone I cared about was here. I would never leave him for long. Plus, he told me to go!" Brennan said trying to defend herself. Her voice sounded hollow, even to her.

Angela knew she was just rationalizing her actions but rationalizing wasn't going to get Booth back. She had to know what it was like for Booth. If she tried to rationalize things with Booth, when they inevitably had a talk about her sabbatical, it would end badly for Brennan.

"Honey, you did leave. A year is a pretty long time. Imagine how you'd feel if Booth sailed away with Cam. You were in love with him but you didn't trust him to stay. You left before he did."

Brennan heard Angela's words and started sobbing. She knew her words were true. She had thought the same thing but, having someone say it out loud broke her. She thought back to that day she sailed away. When they reached the channel's opening she looked back at the dock. She saw his familiar outline standing on the pier. She realized that if the situation were reversed, she would never have that much strength. It was one of the reasons she left with Sully. She had to leave before Booth did, because, if Booth ever left it would destroy her.

Angela moves over to her side of the booth and hugs her. After a minute Tempe says,

"Angela what do I do?"

"Well, we go to your apartment, unpack, and eat tons of ice cream. We'll figure out what to do with Booth while we're unpacking. Okay?"

Tempe nods and let's go of Angela.

"Okay."

* * *

**So what do you think? Was I too hard on Bone? More importantly, was this chapter too mushy?**


End file.
